1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stable solid dispersion of a prostaglandin drug, in particular, to a stable solid dosage of Misoprostol, (.+-.) methyl 7-3(.alpha.)-hydroxy-2-.beta.-(4(RS)-4-hydroxy-4-methyl-trans-1-octen-1-y l)-oxycyclopent-1.alpha.-yl!heptanoate, by using ammonio methacrylate copolymers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,143 discloses (.+-.) methyl 7-3(.alpha.)-hydroxy-2-.beta.-(4(RS)-4-hydroxy-4-methyl-trans-1-octen-1-y l)-oxycyclopent-1.alpha.-yl!heptanoate, a potent antisecretory agent. The above compound, also known as Misoprostol, is a prostaglandin E-type drug.
Misoprostol is difficult to formulate due to its instability. The present invention provides stabilized compositions of the above anti-secretory agent. Particularly, the present invention provides a stable solid dispersion of Misoprostol for use in sustained release and a method of producing the same.